Melody of Oblivion
by AccessBlade
Summary: The only one to return from the ill-fated search party sent out to look for 1st Unit Leader, Lindow Amamiya, Christie has no recollection of what happened during the five day period she and the search team went missing. Now on top of dealing with memory loss, she has to pick up the pieces from the fallout of the loss of her unit leader and heal the ones left behind.


**So many times I've had to redo a chapter because some sort of new harebrained idea pops into my head and demands that I rewrite the plot because it's that more interesting. So what feels like the tenth time, I am re-writing the first chapter of my very first God Eater Burst fic. **

**Anyways, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GEB or any franchise relating to it. I do, however, own the main character of the story, the rookie who will soon become the leader of the 1st Unit. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_"...kill me."_

How long had she been walking?

_"...please, Christie! I can feel myself..."_ _A primal scream of pain and anguish interrupted the next flow of words. "...__it won't be long before I'm completely gone. So please..."_

Hours, the God Eater estimated, judging by how each single step resulted in pain shooting up her legs and the soreness of her feet. She was also vaguely aware of the fact that the sun had set long ago and it was well into night- a very dangerous time to be wandering around in an Aragami infested area.

_"...kill me." _

Walking around an open wasteland during the day was tantamount to suicide as one tended to be exposed to the vicious monsters known as Aragami- an old Japanese word that meant 'Fallen Gods'. Walking around an open wasteland at night was synonymous to signing your death warrant when vision tended to be limited and eyesight alone couldn't be relied on to tackle the monsters that were lurking in the dark.

But staying in one area was no better than either of those options. Especially with the God Eater being drenched in blood- she was practically a walking meal for any Aragami nearby. She might as well have stuck a neon sign over her head that spelled out "EAT ME" in capitalized, bold letters.

_She gripped her God Arc so hard that blood dripped down from her hands to the handle and blade of her weapon. The God Eater's __mind was split into two warring factions; one side that screamed at her not to do it while the other argued that it was what her fellow God Eater wanted and that it was the kindest thing she could do for her. Unconsciously, when she had been keeping an eye on what used to be one of her companion, her body had already shifted into a defensive position that was ready to go on the offensive at a moment's notice._

There were several close calls already. Sariels, Ogretails and a Vajra... the God Eater had cut all that got in her way with her God Arc with a vengeance that she didn't know she had in her.

If the God Eater didn't know any better, she would say that fighting the Aragami had never been easier. Her senses were sharper, her body acted before she could even think, and the Aragami's movements and attacks seemed to come at her in slow motion. All she had to do was predict where the attack was going to hit and move in the other direction to avoid it.

Unconsciously she clutched her upper left arm around the general area of where the needle had pierced her. She had an idea of where her new found strength and reflexes had come from, but why did it affect her differently? Why were her strength and senses enhanced even more when the others had been transformed into monsters right before her very eyes?

_She watched in paralyzed agony and horror as the other members of the search party began to scream and writhe from their positions on the ground. After the people in the Black Cloaks had injected them with syringes that contained an eerie yellow liquid, everyone had dropped to the ground like marionettes with their strings cut._

_Originally, she thought, that the Black Cloaks had just injected them with some sort of paralyzing agent to leave them completely defenseless and at the mercy of the Aragami. But as she directed her stare at one of the members of the search party who lay across from her, Lucas, a Class A jerk who taunted her about Alisa, she realized just how wrong she was. __Lucas' back arched off the ground and he let out one final scream... before he began to change._

_No words could describe the transformation. Only that it was horrific and that she would not have wished it on anyone, even her worst enemies or high on testosterone jerks. Lucas' limbs jerked and a loud snap echoed in the air as his bones broke and red sprayed every where..._

_Then she heard the screams coming from the others and the resounding cracks before they began to transform too._

Everyone was dead.

Out of the entire search unit, she was the only one to have survived. For some reason, the God Eater did not change into an Aragami like the others. And it was only out of sheer luck that she hadn't been killed by the transformed members either. The strong and kind 6th Unit leader Asuka Kurosawa, out of all of them, was the only one who managed to retain her humanity for a short period of time after she had changed.

And then she killed her.

_Splattered in blood and immobile from shock, the God Eater watched in detached confusion as one of the Aragami turned on the others. According to Dr. Sakaki, there was some sort of mechanism that prevented Aragami from eating species' similar to theirs, but they were perfectly capable of eating other types. But the Aragami who had turned on the others did not seem like it was attacking them out of hunger. _

_She had no idea how long the infighting among them had lasted, but she didn't even flinch when the attacking Aragami turned towards her with an arm still in its mouth. _

_There was no fear when the monster turned its eyes on her. No begging for mercy. No pleas to God. There was only grim acceptance of her death. __The only thing that Christie regretted was that she wasn't able to find out what had happened to her sister._

_And that she had to die so soon after Lindow's disappearance._

_Then the Aragami spoke. _

_"Chris...tie..." It groaned. "I... kill... me..."_

The God Eater stopped in front of a building and gazed at its interior from the entrance. Though the inside was pitch black, she could make out the outline of a staircase leading up to the upper levels. It was also clear of Aragami. Looking back to make sure that there was nothing sneaking up behind her, she entered the building and made her way up the stairs despite the dull ache in her thighs as she climbed every step.

Despite being literally on her last legs, she used the railing as support and forced herself to keep on going.

If she kept walking around aimlessly in the dark, she wouldn't last until the morning. She'd get some rest (not that she thought she would be able to get any sleep) and then think about what she was going to do tomorrow.

Once the God Eater was on the fourth level of the building, her eyes spotted some broken rubble by the corner. As she stared at the debris, an idea began forming in her head. She could rubble use to hide herself, though it wouldn't do much good against an Aragami that used scent to track down its prey.

It was still better than nothing.

She would just have to hope that no unwanted guests would come up on the fourth floor and try to look around for food.

After a few minutes of shifting the rubble around and concealing herself behind it, the God Eater leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Several minutes later, her breathing evened out and her body relaxed as she fell into a deep slumber.

Christie woke up three days later with no memory of what happened during the time period she and the search party had gone missing.

* * *

_And done. That is just the prologue. _

_This takes place after Lindow goes MIA and Alisa loses it. Christie joins the Search team sent out to look for him... with horrific results. _


End file.
